Faire Un Choix
by Monsieur-Grey
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia vient d'entrer de son nouveau lycée : Fairy Tail. Rapidement, elle comprendra que son école est divisée en deux camps : les Tigres et les Fées. La jeune fille se retrouvera alors déchirée entre les deux camps. Elle devra choisir entre amour et amitié, tout ceci avec son horrible passé qui lui revient sans cesse.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello ! Bienvenue à toi qui viens pour lire une de mes nouvelles Fanfiction sur Fairy Tail ! Ceci est une school fic se basant uniquement sur le point de vue de Lucy. Et voilà ! Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !**_

* * *

Je suis Lucy Heartfillia. Je viens d'arriver dans mon nouveau lycée : Fairy Tail. Je n'ai rien sur moi, si ce n'est des vêtements (quand même j'allais pas venir toute nue ^^') et une valise. J'ai un tout petit peur. En tant que nouvelle, je sens à l'avance que tout les regards seront braqués sur moi, aujourd'hui. Mais je ne dois pas avoir peur. Non, il faut que j'aille de l'avant ! Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'entre dans l'enceinte de l'école. Wouah ! Quel bâtiment ! En face de moi se trouve un immense château avec une enseigne. Elle commençait avec une fée, avec ensuite écrit Fairy Tail puis se finissait de nouveau par une fée. Si c'est le lycée, alors je sens que je vais beaucoup m'y plaire ! Sur ma droite se trouve deux autres bâtiments, mais pas aussi grand. L'un était rouge un peu rose et l'autre bleu. Et sur ma gauche, encore un autre bâtiment (décidément !) mais orangé cette fois.

Bref, je trouve enfin en moi le courage d'avancer et voilà que je me dirige vers le panneau d'affichage. Il fallait que je trouve ma classe pour commencer. Mais comment faire pour voir avec autant de monde devant ?! Je me mets alors sur la pointe des pieds et plisse les yeux jusqu'à trouver mon nom sur une liste. Ah ! Voilà ! Alors … Première A. D'accord. Et il est écrit que ma classe devra attendre à l'emplacement 213. OK. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouvé où se trouve cet emplacement ! Je regarde alors toutes les marques au sol jusqu'à la mienne. La sonnerie retentit alors et tous allèrent se ranger. J'étudie un peu les gens de ma classe. Voyons voir … Un type avec des cheveux roses ?! C'est pas banal ça ! Et un autre aux cheveux bleus ! Quelque chose ne tourne par rond avec ces élèves là … Bref, ensuite … Ah ! Lui il a l'air normal ! Un blond avec une cicatrice au coin de l'œil. Et encore un autre à l'air normal. Celui-ci était brun avec des yeux noirs. Et si je regardais un peu les filles aussi … Non, parce que sinon, on va me prendre pour une psychopathe à fixer les mecs comme ça ! Alors … Quoi ?! Cette fille ! Elle a de ces cheveux ! Nan mais sérieusement, ils lui tombent jusqu'au pieds ! O.O Bref, et les autres … Des cheveux, rouges ?! Et celle-ci … Non ! Celles-là ! Bleus aussi ! Mais c'est quoi cette classe de ouf ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis venue faire ici, moi déjà … Non ! Il ne faut pas que j'y pense ! Soudain, je regarde que quelques regards sont braqués sur moi. Et j'entends aussi quelques uns s'étonner :

 **\- C'est une nouvelle !**

 **\- Ah bon, où ça ?**

 **\- Ben, la blonde au fond …**

 **\- Vous la trouvez pas un peu bizarre ?**

Pff ! Vous vous êtes vu, avec vos cheveux de malades ! Bref, enfin un prof vient nous chercher.

* * *

Je ne voulais pas me faire remarquée, en ce premier jour. Aussi ai-je décidé de m'installer au fond. Malheureusement pour moi, étant entrée en dernière, je dû m'installer devant, à côté d'une des filles aux cheveux bleus. Cette jeune fille m'adressa un petit sourire et me fit comprendre que je pouvais m'asseoir. Le prof, un petit (et quand je dis petit je parle de nain) vieux, s'installa à son bureau et fit l'appelle :

 **\- Natsu Dragneer.**

 **\- Là.**

Donc, les cheveux rose, c'est Natsu. OK.

 **\- Sting Eucliff.**

 **\- Toujours là, Monsieur.**

 **\- A notre grand plaisir !** Répondit avec un sourire notre prof.

Alors le blond à la cicatrice, c'est Sting. J'appris ensuite que le gars au cheveux bleus s'appelait Jellal, le brun Grey, l'autre fille au cheveux bleu, Jubia, celle à côté de moi Reby, la fille aux cheveux écarlate Erza puis enfin la petite aux longs cheveux blonds Mavis.

 **\- Je suppose que beaucoup d'entre vous l'on remarqué, mais nous avons une nouvelle élève, cette année. Elle s'appelle Lucy Heartfillia et je compte sur vous pour être aimable avec elle.**

Je me sens devenir rouge. Plein de regard se posait sur moi ! Au bout d'un moment, je me retourne pour voir si quelqu'un me fixait toujours. Le blond, Sting, me regardait avec un sourire timide. Que je rends à mon tour. Hé ! Le rose aussi me regarde ! Mais lui, c'est pas un sourire discret ! Non, il s'agit d'un immense sourire ! Et là, je me sens rougir … Les deux sont tellement beau ! Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends, tout à coup ! Je viens d'arriver ! Je ne connais pas ces mecs là !

 **\- Natsu !**

 **\- Oui, Monsieur Drear !**

 **\- Je suppose que ce n'est pas à moi que tu souris comme tu le faisais.**

Son sourire s'effaça. Le pauvre. Il venait de se faire engueuler à cause de moi … J'irais m'excuser après si j'en ai le courage ! ^^'

* * *

Vers la fin de l'heure, notre nain de prof nous passa les clefs pour nos chambres ainsi que nos numéros.

 **\- Tu as la chambre combien ?** Me demanda ma voisine de table

 **\- La 333. Ça ne sera pas difficile à oublier !** Lui répondis-je avec le sourire. **Et toi ?**

 **\- La 331 ! On sera voisine ! ^^**

 **\- Oh ! C'est génial ! :)**

Monsieur Drear retourna ensuite vers son bureau.

 **\- Bien. Etant votre première journée de cours cette année, vous avez quartier libre pour le reste de la journée ! Mais n'oubliez pas ! Revenez tous avant dix-sept heure ce soir, au risque d'être sanctionné !**

La sonnerie retentit et tous se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Tous, sauf Reby et moi. Elle m'entendait. Je le remercia puis nous sortons toutes les deux. En discutant, j'appris que les règles sont exactement pareil que mon ancienne école. La seule qui changeait pour moi, c'était celle de couvre-feu, mais elle n'était pas vraiment un problème. Je suis plus ce genre de fille qui respecte les heures.

J'ouvre enfin la porte de ma chambre. En fait, c'est une pièce des plus banales. Et ça me plait ! Bref, je dépose ma valise sur mon nouveau bureau et commence la petite visite. En premier, je vois un lit déjà bien fait, tout propre et qui sent booooon. *-* Ah ! Une fenêtre c'est génial ! Je l'ouvre et regarde la vue. Elle donne sur la ville de Magnolia, où se trouve mon lycée. Mais ce que je vois surtout, ce sont les forêts et les collines qui s'étendent à pertes de vue ! C'est vraiment magnifique ! Je dois malheureusement abandonner ces paysages pour continuer la visite. J'ouvre les placard. A part des draps propres, il n'y a rien. Après j'ai aussi un bureau. Plutôt pratique pour les devoirs. Je découvre ensuite la salle d'eau avec … Whaou ! Une baignoire ! Je pourrais prendre des bains ! *-* Bon, y a aussi une machine à laver et des toilettes (ben ouai, c'est important aussi les toilettes XD). Je retourne ensuite à ma valise et commence à ranger lorsque quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Ça doit être Reby ! Je m'empresse d'aller ouvrir. Mais ce ne fut pas la petite bleue qui se trouva devant moi. Non, il s'agissait du blond à la cicatrice, Sting.

 **\- Bonjour, Lucy, moi c'est Sting.**

 **\- Hum … Salut …**

 **\- T'es timide ?**

 **\- Non, non ! C'est pas ça …** _(Oh mon dieu, il est vraiment trop beau !)_

 **\- Je voulais juste te parler au moins une fois. Allez ! Salut !**

 **\- Euh … à+ …**

Mais, pourquoi il est venu me voir, lui ?! Déjà qu'il m'a fixé tout à l'heure et si en plus il devient collant au point de venir jusque chez moi … Bref ! J'ai des affaires à ranger, alors …

 **\- Ah, Lucy !**

 **\- Reby.**

 **\- On va se rejoindre après avec une bande de potes. Tu veux venir ?**

 **\- Hum … Ouai, pourquoi pas ! Vous vous rejoignez quand ?**

 **\- Maintenant !**

La bleue me prend par le poignet et m'entraîne de force dehors, bien sûr, tout cela après que j'aie fermé ma porte à clef ! On descend alors toutes les deux les escaliers pour se retrouver dehors. Là, un petit groupe d'élève nous attendait.

 **\- Désolée pour le retard ! Ça ne vous dérange que Lucy vienne avec nous ?**

 **\- Ah, oui, tu es la nouvelle. Moi, c'est Grey. On est dans la même classe.**

 **\- Oui, je te reconnais !** Lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

Je reconnue de ma classe Jubia, Erza ainsi que Mavis. Il y avait aussi une autre petite fille du prénom de Wendy. Elle avait des cheveux bleus-violets attachés en deux petites couettes toutes mignonne. ^^

 **\- Où est encore passé Natsu ?!** Demanda soudainement Erza, la fille aux cheveux écarlates.

Grey pointa dans la direction d'un autre groupe d'élève. Parmi eux, je pouvais reconnaître quelques visages qui m'étaient familiers. Je vis le gars aux cheveux bleus, le gars aux cheveux roses et puis … Encore là, lui ?! Ce blondinet ! Il a vraiment décidé de me coller ma parole !

 **\- Ne me dites pas qu'il est encore déjà parti en découdre avec les Tigres !** S'inquiéta Mavis

 **\- Les Tigres ?** Répétais-je

 **\- Oui. Dans ce lycée, il y a plusieurs camps. Mais les deux plus importants sont les Tigres, dirigés par Sting et nous, les Fées, commandé par moi-même.** M'expliqua Mavis.

Quoi ? Un affrontement entre deux camps ? Les Tigres et les Fées ? Mais dans quoi ils m'ont fourrées ceux-là ?! Pour ce qui est des Tigres, je comprends que leur chef soit ce blondinet, mais pour les Fées ! Ils sont dirigés par une fillettes. Mais quelque chose me disait que cette fille aux longs cheveux blonds était plus intelligente qu'elle ne laisse y paraître.

 **\- Ch'ai pas vous, mais moi, j'ai bien envie de bastonner quelques Tigres !** Lança Grey

 **\- Monsieur Grey est tellement mignon quand il s'énerve !** S'exclama Jubia.

« Monsieur Grey » ? Ces gens sont vraiment bizarres …

 **\- Oh non ! Vous n'allez pas encore vous battre !** Demanda la petite Wendy

 **\- Je dois avouer que ça m'a manqué de ne plus me battre !** Ajouta Erza.

Tous, à l'exception de Mavis, Wendy, Reby et moi coururent vers les soi-disant Tigres. Je sens que ça va mal finir ...

* * *

 _Et voilà ! C'est la fin de de chapitre ! Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! De toute façon je ne posterais pas la suite sans. En ce qui concerne mes autres fic non terminée, sachez que j'écrirais la suite à condition d'avoir une review sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que ça peut paraître grossier de vous demander tout le temps des commentaires, mais sachez que c'est un moyen pour moi de savoir si ça vous plaît ou non. Et grâce à elle, je sais aussi que j'écris pas pour rien ! Bref, gros bisous ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme promis : voici le chapitre 2 ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Souvenirs … ?**_

* * *

Je regarde les autres se diriger vers le clan des Tigres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se détestent autant ! Bon, OK, je viens d'arriver donc, catégoriquement, je ne me place dans aucun clan. Même pas les Fées où sont Reby et les autres de ma classe. D'ailleurs, si je devais choisir, quel clan je prendrais ? Bah, la question se pose pas, puisque personne ne voudrait de moi ! A côté de moi, les deux bleues semblent paniquées. Pourquoi ? Me dites pas que ça peux mal finir … ! Quant à Mavis, elle regarde la scène. Comment cette petite peut être la cheffe ? Je veux dire, elle semble si fragile et innocente, comme Wendy ! Mais son regard dit tout le contraire. De ses yeux sans iris verts, la Fée fixe les membres des Tigres un par un. Brrr … Finalement, elle fait froid dans le dos cette petite ! Je remarque alors que l'un d'eux me regarde. Il s'agit du gars aux cheveux bleus, Jellal je crois. Bref, il me sourit puis il dit quelque chose au blondinet. Ce dernier regarde lui aussi dans ma direction.

 **\- Ca, c'est mauvais.** Remarque Mavis

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Sting t'as vu. Et il va tout faire pour que tu rejoignes les Tigres.**

 **\- Hey ! Blondie ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me retourne pour faire face au blond. « Blondie » ?! Pourquoi il m'appelle comme ça ?! Il a cru que j'étais son amie ?!

 **\- Salut, Blondinet !** Répondis-je pour moi aussi lui donner un surnom bizarre

 **\- Hé ! On a en a pas fini !** Hurla quelqu'un derrière lui

 **\- Alors tu as rejoins les Fées ? Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec ces minables, tu sais.**

 **\- Lucy ne fais partie d'aucun clan.** Répond Mavis à ma place. **Elle est neutre dans cette histoire, alors laisse-la tranquille.**

 **\- Ah ! La Stratège des Fées. Mavis Vermillion.**

La blonde le regarde d'une façon plutôt sévère. Le courant ne passe pas entre eux, j'imagine. En même temps, si Blondinet est le leader des Tigres et Mavis la commandante des Fées on peut comprendre.

 **\- Hé ! Laisse Mavis en dehors de tout ça et vient plutôt te battre avec moi** ! Répliqua le gars aux cheveux roses

 **\- Non. J'ai pas envie de me battre, aujourd'hui. On verra plutôt ça en fin de semaine.**

Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me prit la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?!

 **\- Ecoute, Blondie, je te conseille de ne pas trop rester avec des misérables dans leurs genres. Après tout, seuls les gamins croient aux fées, n'est-ce pas ?** Le blond rigola

 **\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider avec qui je dois rester !** Dis-je en retirant ma main de la sienne.

Blondinet retourna ensuite avec les Tigres. Pff ! Lui, il m'énerve déjà ! Non, mais sérieusement, c'est pas à lui de décider pour moi !

 **\- Sting … La prochaine fois, je lui referais son portrait ! Au fait, tu es la nouvelle, non ?**

 **\- Oui. Lucy. Et toi, c'est Natsu, c'est bien ça ?**

 **\- Ouai ! Content que t'es retenu mon prénom !**

 **\- Hum … Je voulais te demander pardon pour tout à l'heure …** M'excusais-je timidement, jouant avec mes doigts

 **\- Nan, t'inquiète pas ! Ce prof est sympa, il ne punira jamais personne !**

Erza, Grey et Jubia viennent ensuite nous rejoindre. Le brun avait enlevé sa chemise ?! Ça lui arrive souvent de faire ça ?! Quant à la fille aux cheveux écarlates, ses joues étaient toute aussi rouge que sa chevelure. D'ailleurs, je suis pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué !

 **\- Erza ? Pourquoi t'es aussi rouge ?** Demanda Reby

 **\- Eh bien … Sting organise une fête chez lui ce week-end et … Il m'a donné des invitations. Une pour moi et cinq autres amies …**

 **\- Tu ne comptes pas y aller ?!** S'écria Grey et Natsu en même temps

 **\- Bien sûre que non !** S'empressa-t-elle de répondre

 **\- Bon ! Ch'ai pas vous, mais moi, j'ai à faire cet aprèm' ! A plus !** S'exclama le rose

 **\- Ouai, moi aussi.** Dit également le brun en remettant sa chemise.

Les deux garçons partirent ensemble vers leurs dortoirs. Ils ne restaient plus que les filles.

 **\- Erza ? Tu vas y aller n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda la petite Wendy

 **\- Ben … Oui ! Mais ne dites rien aux garçons s'il vous plaît !** Plaida la jeune fille

 **\- D'accord. Mais à une seule condition : tu nous invites toutes !** S'écria Mavis

 **\- C'est déjà ce que je voulais faire !** Répondit la rouge.

Erza passe les cartons d'invitations à Reby, Wendy, Mavis et Jubia. Elle me regarde avec un sourire et m'en donne un aussi.

 **\- Cette soirée sera une occasion de mieux de te connaître.** Me dit-elle.

* * *

La semaine se passa plutôt bien. D'après les filles, nous avons les meilleurs profs du lycée. D'ailleurs, cet après-midi, nous avons décidé de faire du shopping entre filles pour la soirée de demain soir. J'apprécie de plus en plus Fairy Tail. Les profs étaient sympa et je me suis déjà faite plusieurs amies. Bref, pour la soirée, tout le monde avait trouvé robe, chaussures et accessoires. Personnellement, j'ai choisis une simple robe rouge pourpre avec des talons assorties. Toutes m'avaient confirmées que la simplicité m'allait beaucoup mieux que n'importe qu'elle robe. Si elles le disent …

* * *

C'est samedi. Je suis prête, en gros habillée et maquillée, et je n'attends plus que les filles viennent me chercher. Alors que je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre, quelqu'un toque à ma porte. Je m'empresse de l'ouvrir.

 **\- Salut Lucy ! On vient te chercher !** Cria Reby

 **\- Chuuut !** Chuchota Wendy. **Les autres sont peut-être en train de dormir …**

 **\- Jubia pense que beaucoup de filles sont parties à la fête de Sting.**

 **\- Oui, Jubia n'a pas tord.** Affirma Erza

 **\- Allez ! On y va !** S'écria la petite Mavis, les bras en l'air.

Je souris. Vraiment, j'adore mes amies ! Je sors de ma chambre et ferme la porte à clef. Maintenant, direction la fête !

* * *

Nous marchons dans Magnolia depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes mais nous ne trouvons toujours pas la maison du blondinet. En fait, est-ce qu'une d'entre elle sait où il habite ?

 **\- Dis, Erza, tu sais où il habite au moins ?** Demandais-je

 **\- Oui. Dans le manoir de ses parents. Il s'y rend tout les weekends. La demeure n'est pas très loin, juste un petit peu en dehors de la ville.**

 **\- Comment ça se fais que tu sois si renseignée ?** Rigola Wendy

 **\- Par … Parce qu'il me la dit !** S'écria la rouge, les joues aussi écarlates que ses cheveux !

Toutes se mettent à rire. Moi aussi. Bref, nous marchons encore quelques minutes jusqu'à sortir de la ville. Nous suivons toute Erza, donc j'espère vraiment qu'elle sait où elle va ! Non, mais sérieusement, elle nous emmène dans la forêt là ! Alors, que nous nous enfonçons un peu plus, je remarque une lumière, au loin. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit. Comme si … Non, rien. Il ne faut pas que j'y pense ! Nous voyons enfin le manoir. Les filles furent impressionnées par la taille de la maison. Toutes, sauf moi … Non ! Il faut que j'oublie ! Je ne veux pas revivre ça ! J'ai beau lutter, quelques souvenirs reviennent tout de même à moi …

* * *

 _ **Je dois avoir six ans. Je suis recroquevillée sur un lit dans une vaste chambre et je pleure. Je tremble et j'ai peur. J'entends des sons effrayant : des coups de feu, des personnes qui hurlent de douleurs, qui pleurent, d'autres qui ricanent. Je ne comprends pas. Devant moi se trouve deux personnes. Un homme qui ressemble à un taureau et une femme aux courts cheveux roses déguisée en soubrette.**_

 _\- Personne ne touchera au corps de rêve de Lucy ! **Lança l'homme taureau**_

 _\- Je vous protégerais, Princesse ! **Dit la soubrette.**_

* * *

Je m'écroule par terre, en larmes.

 **\- Lucy !**

Toutes mes amies se regroupent autour de moi.

 **\- Lucy, est-ce que ça va ?** Me demande Erza, extrêmement inquiète

 **\- Oui. Juste un vertige …** Répondis-je en me relevant.

Les filles me regardent. Beaucoup d'inquiétude se lit dans leurs yeux. Mavis, elle, me regarde avec une once de défi. La petite blonde doit savoir que je leur ai menti, c'est évident. Mais je ne peux rien révéler pour l'instant. D'ailleurs, qu'était-ce ? Un souvenir ? Une illusion ? Je l'ignore. Je ne me souviens même plus de mon enfance.

 **\- Allez les filles ! Allons à cette fête !** Hurlais-je en levant un bras en l'air

 **\- Ouai !** S'exclamèrent-elles en même temps.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre 2 terminé ! Je poste la suite lorsque j'en aurais envie x) Non, rigole quand je l'aurais écrit surtout !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà donc le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3 : La Fête !**_

* * *

Nous entrons toutes les six dans le manoir. Je peux dire que notre entrée n'est pas passée inaperçue ! Sans doute tous les mecs invités se regroupèrent pour nous siffler, ce qui me fais rougir moi et toutes mes amies. Parmi eux, je reconnais un certain Blondinet. D'ailleurs, il me fixe d'un air satisfait. S'il croit que je vais me laisser faire, il se trompe complètement ! Je m'approche de lui un peu furieuse parce qu'il me regarde bizarrement mais il m'attrape la main avant même que je ne puisse parler.

 **\- Je me doutais bien qui tu allais venir.**

 **\- Lâche-moi !**

 **\- Allez ! Viens danser !**

 **\- Mais lâche-moi !**

Je réussis à me libérer de son emprise. Franchement pour qui il se prend ?! Je me retourne et remarque que presque toutes mes amies ont trouvé un cavalier pour ce soir ! Erza est avec ce gars de ma classe aux cheveux bleus, Jellal. Wendy est avec un garçon que j'ai jamais vu. Il est brun et ressemble un peu à Natsu dans sa manière de faire. Mavis est avec un grand ténébreux qui semble beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Mais à les voir, je crois bien qu'ils sortent ensemble. Même Reby a trouvé de la compagnie ! La petite bleue se trouve avec un gars rempli de piercing. Il a des yeux rouges et une chevelure noire hirsute. Par contre, je ne vois pas Jubia ! Où est-elle ? Je cherche dans l'immense pièce où pourrait se trouver mon amie aux cheveux bleus. Ah ! Je la vois ! Elle est au bar. Je marche rapidement dans sa direction, pour ne plus être poursuivie par ce blondinet.

 **\- Jubia ! Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Jubia trouve que la fête est nulle.**

 **\- Ouai, c'est sûr. Les filles nous ont toutes abandonnées.**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça.**

 **\- Alors c'est pour quoi ?** Demandais-je

 **\- Parce que Monsieur Grey n'est pas là !**

« Monsieur Grey » ? Ah, oui, ce gars dans ma classe. J'avais oublié que mon amie craquait pour lui et l'appelait comme ça. Drôle de surnom, d'ailleurs …

 **\- Dis, Jubia, pourquoi appelles-tu Grey « Monsieur Grey » ?**

 **\- C'est une histoire un peu longue …** Répondit la jeune fille, le regard songeur

 **\- Je veux savoir !** M'exclamais-je

 **\- Bon d'accord. Mais Jubia pense que nous devrions aller dehors pour discuter.**

Jubia se lève et me prend par le poignet pour m'entraîner dehors. Nous trouvons un banc un peu en retrait où on entends moins la musique. Mon amie commence alors son récit :

 **\- Jubia est arrivée à Fairy Tail seulement l'année dernière. Le groupe de Sting, les Tigres, s'en prenait à Jubia car elle parlait bizarrement. Ils traitaient Jubia de folle. Ils tapaient Jubia aussi. Un jour, Jubia est revenue pleine de bleue et en sang. Monsieur Grey est donc venu me voir pour comprendre. Jubia lui expliqua que c'était la faute des Tigres. Alors il est parti voir Sting pour protéger Jubia. Depuis, elle l'appelle Monsieur Grey car maintenant ils n'osent plus s'approcher de Jubia.**

 **\- Oh ! Je ne savais pas !**

Je vois que des larmes commencent à se former dans les yeux de la bleue et je la prends dans mes bras. Je ne supporte pas de voir quelqu'un pleurer ! D'autant plus si cette personne est mon amie ! Alors qu'elle sèche ses larmes, un garçon que je n'avais encore jamais vu s'approche. Il doit avoir à peu près notre âge. Ses cheveux sont blanc, presque gris. Il ne me prête aucune attention et se focalise sur Jubia.

 **\- Ma Jubia d'amour ! Je t'ai retrouvée !**

 **\- Ah non ! Pas lui !** S'exclama la jeune fille

 **\- Jubia, qui est-ce ?**

 **\- C'est Léon, le pire ennemi de Monsieur Grey et il a craqué sur Jubia !**

Elle finit à peine sa phrase que mon amie s'en va en courant vers la forêt, suivie de très près par ce jeune homme.

 **\- Jubia ! Ne vas pas vers la forêt !** Criais-je, mais elle ne m'entendit pas.

Oh la la ! Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ?! Une forêt n'est certainement pas un endroit sûr pour une jeune fille ! Encore plus si elle est poursuivie ! Je me lance à sa poursuite quand quelqu'un attrape mon poignet. Je me tourne pour savoir qui me tient comme ça. Encore ce blond ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être collant celui-là !

 **\- Lâche-moi, je dois aller chercher Jubia !**

 **\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle. Léon s'en occupera bien.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?!**

Sting eut un sourire pervers sur le visage. Comprenant à quoi il venait de faire allusion, je me débats encore plus pour me libérer de son emprise, mais rien n'y fait. Sa poigne est bien trop forte ! Je ne peux pas la laisser seule !

 **\- Calme-toi, je plaisantais.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui peux me faire croire que tu plaisantais ?! Je ne connais pas ce type, donc je ne peux pas te croire !** M'exclamais-je

 **\- Maintenant assis-toi. On doit parler.**

 **\- Parler de quoi ?!**

 **\- Assis-toi !** M'ordonne-t-il.

Son expression a changé. Son sourire a disparu et maintenant il possède une expression sérieuse. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Il me retient, je ne peux donc pas m'enfuir. Je m'assois donc, prête à l'écouter.

 **\- Comment t'es-tu enfuie ?!**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

Il me gifle. Mais pourquoi il a fait ça lui ?! Pour qui il se prend ?! De ma main libre, je me masse la joue. Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle !

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?! Parce que je n'ai pas voulu danser avec toi ?!**

 **\- Ne fais pas l'innocente. Je répète ma question : comment t'es-tu enfuie ?**

 **\- Mais je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!**

Il lève une nouvelle fois la main sur moi mais cette fois-ci, j'arrive à l'intercepter. Blondinet me regarde avec surprise. Nos deux visages sont proches. Très proche. Sans rien comprendre, Sting dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Sans comprendre moi non plus, je réponds à son baiser. Puis je reprends mes esprits et me dégage aussitôt.

 **\- Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!** M'écriais-je

 **\- Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien !** Me répondit-il simplement

 **\- Arrête ! C'est la première fois que … que …**

Beaucoup de colère s'accumule en moi. D'abord, Jubia qui s'enfuit dans la forêt, Sting qui me frappe puis qui m'embrasse … Ça fait beaucoup trop de choses à la fois là !

 **\- Ecoute, je te laisse pour ce soir. Mais la prochaine fois qu'on sera seul tous les deux, je te ramènerai.**

Sur ces mots il partit. Je ne comprends absolument rien. Me ramener où ? Cela aurait-il un lien quelconque avec ce bribe de souvenir tout à l'heure ? Soudain, je suis prise d'un mal de tête féroce et je m'écroule.

* * *

 _ **Je dois avoir six ans. Je suis dans une forêt et je cours, tenant la main d'un homme en costard. Dans mon petit bras, je tiens une poupée. Tout à coup, je la fais tomber. Je m'arrête, et vais chercher ma poupée.**_

 _\- Lucy ! **S'écria l'homme à qui je tenais la main.** On doit vite partir, avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent._

 _\- Je sais Loki, mais je n'allais pas abandonner Michelle ! C'est ma meilleure amie !_

 _ **On entends alors des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent. Le dénommé Loki me prend fermement dans ses bras et nous nous remettons à courir.**_

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un peu court, contrairement aux deux premiers ... Mais bon, encore plus de question se posent quant au passé de Lucy ! Je poste le prochain chapitre dès que possible, puisque celui-ci est relativement court. Sur ce je vous dis à très bientôt !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Je vous mets le chapitre 4 maintenant puisque le 3 n'était pas pas très long. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4 : Bagarre …**_

* * *

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Où suis-je ? Je ne peux ouvrir d'avantage mes paupières à cause du rayon de soleil qui illumine la pièce. Cependant, j'entends des mouvements autour de moi.

 **\- Lucy ! Est-ce que tout va bien ?**

Je tourne délicatement la tête sur le côté. Natsu est à mon chevet, accompagné de Reby. Ils semblent inquiet pour moi. Pourquoi ? J'ai du mal à m'en souvenir. Ma tête me fait si mal !

 **\- Natsu ? Reby ? Où suis-je ?** Demandais-je, complètement perdue

 **\- Tu es dans ta chambre à Fairy Tail.** Me répondit Natsu

 **\- On était tous inquiets pour toi !** Me dit la petite bleue. **Je vais chercher les autres !**

Mon amie sort en trombe de la pièce. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous inquiets ? Je regarde de nouveau vers le rose. Il me regarde aussi, mais ne dit rien. Je réussis à m'asseoir sur mon lit et me mets face à lui.

 **\- Que s'est-il passé ?**

 **\- Tu t'es évanouie à la soirée organisée par ce connard de Sting. Ce sont les filles qui me l'ont raconté.**

Tout à coup, tout me revient en tête. La fuite de Jubia, la gifle de Sting, son baiser et … encore un souvenir. Je regarde de nouveau Natsu. Cette fois-ci, il a quelque chose de plus féroce dans le regard.

 **\- Il y a une rumeur qui court en ce moment.**

 **\- Une rumeur ?** Répétais-je, curieuse

 **\- Et elle te concerne. Il paraît que …**

Mon ami hésite à prononcer la fin de sa phrase. Si elle me concerne, je comprends qu'il ait peur de me vexer, mais bon, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je l'encourage donc à la terminer.

 **\- Il paraît que tu sors avec Sting.**

J'écarquille les yeux à cause de la révélation étonnante que vient de me faire Natsu. Ce baiser, ce n'était qu'un accident ! Et qui a lancé cette rumeur stupide d'abord ?! Me souvenant alors de la gifle qu'il m'avait donné avant de m'embrasser, je me masse la joue. J'ai encore mal d'ailleurs.

 **\- Qui t'as fait ce bleu ?** Me demande le rose. Le ton de sa voix démontre qu'il est énervé

 **\- C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas …**

 **\- C'est cet enfoiré ! Hein, c'est Sting c'est ça ?!**

Face à mon mutisme, il comprend bien vite qu'il a raison.

 **\- Ce salaud ! Il prétend t'avoir embrassé alors qu'en réalité, il t'a battue ! Cet enfoiré t'as rien fait d'autre, dis-moi !**

 **\- Non, rien d'autre,** répondis-je d'une petite voix.

Puis, sans que je ne comprenne rien, des bras se resserrèrent autour de moi. C'est Natsu.

 **\- Je te jure qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait !**

 **\- Natsu … Merci !**

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par un beau parleur comme Blondinet ? Plus jamais ça n'arrivera ! La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui lui en collerai une ! Mon ami sèche mes larmes, tandis que mes autres amis entrent dans la chambre. Ils sont tous là. Erza, Wendy, Mavis, Jubia, Reby et Grey. Tous ont l'air soulagés de me voir réveillée.

 **\- Jubia est désolée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû courir dans la forêt pour échapper à Léon, ce soir-là.** S'excusa Jubia

 **\- Quoi ?! T'étais encore harcelée par ce petit con ?!** S'écria le brun, apparemment en colère.

Quoi qu'il en dise, ça se voit qu'il est jaloux !

 **\- On est toutes désolées, Lucy. Après tout, nous nous sommes faites avoir par les garçons. Ils ont tout fait pour qu'on passe la soirée avec eux.** Expliqua Erza

 **\- Je ne vous en veux pas.** Répondis-je, un sourire aux lèvres. **Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais dû me défendre mieux.**

 **\- Non. C'est de ma faute. En tant que commandante des Fées, j'ai pour responsabilité de tous vous protéger.** Expliqua Mavis

 **\- Et si on passait un peu à autre chose !** S'exclama Natsu. **Je pense que Lucy ne veut pas vraiment repenser à cette soirée, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Heureusement qu'il est là. Sans lui, ce sujet aurait fait débat durant toute la journée. D'ailleurs, quel jour on est ? Je m'empresse de le demander.

 **\- On est dimanche. Et tu as dormis pendant une semaine.** Me répondit Wendy, en employant un ton doux pour ne pas m'inquiéter

 **\- Autant que ça ?!** M'exclamais-je

 **\- Oui. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes cours. J'ai tout rattrapé pour toi !** Me rassure Reby.

Je la remercie. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir des amis sur qui je puisse compter ! Maintenant je sais. Si un jour j'ai des ennuis, ils m'aideront certainement ! Néanmoins, je ne peux toujours pas leur parler de mes souvenirs. Je n'en ai eu seulement deux pour l'instant, mais je peux commencer à recoller les morceaux de mon enfance, grâce à ça. En réalité, je ne me souviens de rien, mis à part mon arrivée à Fairy Tail. C'est le directeur du lycée qui m'avait trouvée errante dans les rues de Magnolia. Et il m'a donc proposé d'étudier ici. Je ne regrette pas ma décision ! Fairy Tail est un endroit génial ! Bref. Donc, si je parviens à résumer ces deux bribes de souvenirs, je peux comprendre que quelqu'un à tué mes parents et qu'ils m'ont ensuite poursuivie. Et Sting affirme qu'il m'a déjà embrassée … Et il disait aussi que je m'étais échappée … Se pourrait-il qu'il en sache plus sur moi ? Peut-être devrais-je lui demander.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je reprends les cours et faut en plus qu'on commence avec deux heures d'histoire. Notre prof, Monsieur Macao, est plutôt sympa. Le seul truc qui m'énerve, c'est qu'il change les places des élèves chaque jour ! Bon, d'un côté, j'ai de la chance. Je me trouve à côté de Natsu. Et on s'entend vachement bien, tous les deux. Par contre, derrière nous se trouve l'arrogant duo Sting-Lisanna. Lisanna, il s'agit d'une petite peste se mêlant un peu trop des affaires des autres à mon goût. Et puis, elle se vante d'être la petite sœur d'Elfman Strauss, un dernier année et de Mademoiselle Mirajane, la prof de français. Mais en réalité, elle est juste une petite garce traînant avec les Tigres. Personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu de leurs histoires de clan. Je ne fais partie ni des gentilles petites Fées, bien qu'ils soient mes amis, ni des arrogants Tigres. Bref, j'écoute vaguement le cours, quand je remarque que quelqu'un a lancé un papier à mon voisin. Je le vois qu'il le déplie et lit son contenu, avant d'écrire et le renvoyer. Pff … Encore cette Lisanna …

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demandais-je, curieuse

 **\- Lisanna me casse les couilles.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle me demande si je suis jaloux.**

 **\- Jaloux de quoi ?**

 **\- Parce que Sting t'as embrassé.**

Je sens mes joues s'empourprer. Vu le ton qu'il prenait, je pense qu'il l'était. Même si mon ami aux cheveux roses à sans doute écrit le contraire sur le papier. Puis, cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui en reçoit un. Je l'ouvre et lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit : _ **« La prochaine fois, on ferra plus qu'un baiser, si tu vois ce que je veux dire »**_. Quoi ?! Mais c'est un gros malade ce type ! Ce blond à vraiment crut qu'on sortait ensemble. Je vais pour prévenir Natsu lorsque je remarque qu'il a déjà lu. Je le vis serrer les poings. Il essaye de contenir sa colère, mais rien n'y fait. Le rose se leva d'un coup et attrapa Sting par le col.

 **\- Comment tu te permets de dire ça à Lucy ?!**

 **\- Ben quoi ? C'est ma copine maintenant. Un peu normal qu'on passe à l'étape supérieure.**

 **\- Les enfants, calmez-vous !** Cria Monsieur Macao, mais aucun des deux n'écouta.

Blondinet se tourne alors vers moi et me fis un clin d'œil.

 **\- On fait ça dans les chiottes après le cours d'histoire, c'est OK ?**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule sale enculé !**

Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, Natsu balance son poing dans la face de Sting. Celui-ci tombe sur le bureau de Lisanna. Cette dernière se met alors à frapper mon ami. Ah non ! Je ne vais pas encore rester là sans rien faire ! Je me lève donc à mon tour et, à la manière de mon voisin, je frappe à mon tour cette sale peste. Je remarque alors Sting qui se relève, le nez en sang et se jette sur Natsu. Je ne peux voir la suite car cette fois l'autre vipère se jette sur moi. Avec un réflexe, je m'écarte sur ma gauche, laissant l'affreuse se bouffer le bureau. Lisanna se relève une nouvelle fois, un filet de sang au front. Elle va pour se jeter sur moi une nouvelle fois, lorsque je remarque quelqu'un l'en empêcher. Des mains viennent alors m'attraper par les bras, m'immobilisant. Natsu et Sting sont dans la même position que nous. Merde ! Les profs avaient sans doute entendus notre baston !

 **\- Emmenez-les directement chez le Proviseur Makarov !** Hurla notre prof d'Histoire.

Et merde ! Monsieur Drear, en plus d'être notre prof principal, est aussi le dirigeant de Fairy Tail ! Il ne nous manquait plus que ça. Alors que nous sommes entraînés en dehors de la salle, je regarde Natsu d'un air inquiet. Il me répondit avec un sourire. Mais nous n'allons pas nous en tirer aussi facilement, puisque c'est nous qui avons commencé ...

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre 4 fini ! J'attends avec impatience vos impressions ! Cette fois-ci, je posterai la suite après avoir eut une review au minimum.


	5. Chapter 5

_Avant de commencer la lecture, je voudrais répondre à certain commentaire :_

 **ImperatriceKuja :** _J'ai décidé de faire dire des choses vulgaires aux personnages pour montrer à quel point ils sont énervés. Après si tu ne l'as pas ressentis comme cela, c'est peut-être, voire sans doute, parce que je l'ai mal fait. Et sache aussi que je ne prends pas tes commentaires mal. Au contraire, cela me fais très plaisir que tu laisses une review et encore plus si elle m'aide à avancer ;)_

 **Sabertooth Fan :** _Sache que tes commentaires me font toujours extrêmement plaisir :)_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5 : Travail !**_

* * *

Nous sommes assis tous les quatre en face du Proviseur. Certes, il est petit, mais son air énervé fait aussi peur qu'une personne de taille normale. Je me trouve entre Natsu et Lisanna. Ils nous avaient paru bon de séparer les deux garçons. Mon ami me tient la main. Sans doute pour s'empêcher d'en coller une à Sting ou Lisanna une nouvelle fois. Bref, Makarov nous pose encore la même question :

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous bagarrés, tout les trois ?!**

Natsu et moi n'osons rien dire. Nous savons que tout cela est de notre faute. Blondinet prit alors la parole :

 **\- Vous voulez savoir ? Très bien ! Natsu ne supporte pas l'idée que Lucy soit ma petite copine, c'est tout.**

 **\- Sale menteur !** Hurla Natsu. Il cogna ses poings contre le bureau de Monsieur Drear. **Il harcèle Lucy sexuellement ! J'ai lu le papier !**

 **\- Quel papier ? Lisanna, est-ce que j'ai envoyé un papier à Lucy ?**

 **\- Non, je ne m'en souviens pas.** Répondit la sale vipère

 **\- Un papier ?** Répéta Makarov. **J'imagine que vous l'avez gardé, comme preuve.**

 **\- Non … J'étais tellement en colère que je l'ai enfoncé dans la bouche d'Eucliff.** Avoua mon ami.

Cette fois-ci, je craque et je fonds en larmes. Natsu vient d'être impliqué dans une de mes affaires sans que je ne lui demande quoi que ce soit. Tout est de ma faute …

 **\- Puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, vous passerez tous les quatre le reste de cette journée plus la semaine à nettoyer l'établissement. Monsieur Dragneer et Mademoiselle Heartfillia seront ensemble et Monsieur Eucliff ainsi que Mademoiselle Strauss formeront un deuxième duo. Est-ce bien clair ?!**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !** S'exclama l'affreuse Lisanna. **Vous savez que je suis la sœur de Mirajane Strauss, la prof de français. Quand elle l'apprendra elle fera tout pour vous faire virer de là !**

 **\- Mademoiselle Strauss, veuillez arrêter de jouer les enfants gâtés !**

Cette vipère ferma enfin sa bouche. Il était temps ! Je sèche mes larmes et alla pour me lever ainsi que les autres, quand Natsu s'écria :

 **\- Je vous en supplie ! Ne collez pas Lucy ! Comme vous le savez sans doute, elle se réveille tout juste après un coma d'une semaine et ...**

 **\- Je suis au courant. Mais si Mademoiselle Heartfillia a assez de jugeote pour se battre, des tâches ménagères ne devrait pas lui poser problème.**

 **\- Mais …** Tenta mon ami, avant que je ne lui attrape le bras

 **\- Ne t'en fait pas, Natsu. Ca va aller.** Lui assurais-je

 **\- T'es sûre ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Nous sommes tous les quatres sortis du bureau en même temps. A la sortie, tout nos amis étaient là.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?!** Demanda Erza, visiblement en colère

 **\- Ca ne vous regarde pas !** S'écria Natsu en se dirigeant vers le premier lieu que l'on devait nettoyer

 **\- En tout cas, c'était une belle baston !** Commenta Grey

 **\- Je suis désolée mais, on doit vous laisser.** Dis-je d'une petite voix, sentant que des larmes recommençait à se former.

 **\- Lucy. On parlera ce soir.** M'informa Mavis.

 **\- D'accord …**

Je partis à mon tour vers la première salle. Des larmes coulent le longs de mes joues, mais qu'importe. Je le mérite. J'ouvre doucement la porte de la salle et dépose mon sac sur une des tables. Natsu est déjà en train de passer le balai. J'en prends un aussi puis commence à balayer. Les larmes coulent de plus en plus et je n'arrive plus à les arrêter. J'entends alors la voix de mon ami :

 **\- Il faut pas te mettre dans cet état là, tu sais.**

 **\- Je sais … mais … tout est … de ma faute …**

 **\- Non. Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce sale bâtard ! Il vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à mes amis !**

 **\- Natsu … Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi.**

Il me fait alors son plus beau sourire. Comment ferais-je sans lui ? Je retrouve alors peu à peu le sourire. Je l'entends ensuite siffloter une mélodie que je ne connais pas. Je m'arrête un peu pour l'écouter. Je le regarde avec de drôles de yeux.

 **\- Normal si tu connais pas. C'est mon père qui me chantait tout le temps cette chanson, quand j'était énervé. Ah la la, ce bon vieux Ignir ! S'il me voyait tenir un balai, il rigolerait sans aucun doute !**

 **\- Un père …**

Je l'envie. J'aimerais tellement moi aussi raconter des souvenirs de mon enfance. Mais je ne me souviens de rien. Mis à part ces quelques bribes de temps à autres. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé toute ma vie à faire le ménage …

* * *

 _ **Je dois avoir huit ou neuf ans. Mon corps est rempli de bleus. J'ai la peau sur les os. Mes vêtements sont en lambeaux. Et je tiens fermement dans mes petites mains un balai. Autour de moi, beaucoup de gens, des hommes, font la fête. Ils rigolent et parlent bizarrement. Mais pas loin, un petit garçon de mon age me fixe. Il est brun et ses yeux rouges me font peur ! Je me remets alors à ma tâche ménagère, quand quelqu'un me saisit par le dos. Je suis soulevée du sol et je fais tomber mon balai. L'homme qui vient de me prendre rigole puis s'exclame :**_

 _\- C'est une jolie petite poupée qu'on a là, les gars !_

 _\- Laisse la tranquille._

 _ **Le brun aux yeux rouge vient de prendre ma défense.**_

 _\- Je fais ce que je veux, mon p'tit gars. C'est pas parce que tu es le fils d'un dragon qu'on doit te respecter, Rogue !_

 _ **Tout le monde autour de nous rigole à cette remarque.**_

* * *

 **\- Lucy ? Lucy ?!**

Je me réveille en sursaut. Natsu me tient dans ses bras et me regarde avec inquiétude. Encore un souvenir ?

 **\- Natsu …**

 **\- Je savais que tu n'allais pas bien ! Rah, ce vieux ! Il ne m'écoute jamais !**

 **\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais bien.**

Je constate que nous sommes encore dans la même salle.

 **\- Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?**

 **\- Vingt minutes …**

 **\- D'accord.**

J'essaye de me relever mais mes jambes tremblent et s'écroulent sous mon poids. Natsu fait alors quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru venant de lui ! Il me prend dans ses bras comme si je suis une princesse ! Nos visages sont proches et nous rougissons tous les deux. Roh qu'il est trop chou quand il rougit ! Il me dépose alors sur la table avec mon sac et me dit :

 **\- Reste là, Princesse ! Je fais le ménage à ta place !**

 **\- Merci !** Dis-je en rigolant.

Le rose se saisit alors de nouveau de son balai et recommence à faire le ménage. Je dois dire que l'ambiance n'est pas vraiment là … Je sors alors mon téléphone, car oui, j'ai un téléphone moi aussi, et je mets de la musique. Je remarque alors Natsu qui se met à balayer au rythme de la musique ! Bientôt, mon ami commença même à bouger ses fesses. Je ne peux alors plus m'empêcher de rire face à son ridicule ! Je rigole aux éclats, accompagné par lui. J'essaye alors de me mettre debout. C'est bon, mes jambes se fléchissent pas. Je m'approche alors de Natsu et nous nous mettons à danser, tout les deux. Nous rigolons, nous chantons, nous dansons. Bref, la meilleure heure de colle de ma vie ! Soudain, sans faire exprès, je lui marche que les pieds, ce qui a pour effet de la faire tomber. Et comme il me tient par les mains, ben je tombe sur lui ! La situation est plus qu'embarrassante. Mon ami est allongé par terre et je me trouve à califourchon au dessus de lui. Nos visages sont étonnamment proches. Nos lèvres se touchent presque. Puis la sonnerie de la fin des cours nous ramène à la raison.

 **\- Excuse-moi !** M'écriais-je en éteignant mon téléphone.

Je me lève, prends mon sac, et quitte vivement la pièce. Quelle heure … mouvementée !

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Comme d'habitude, une review pour savoir la suite ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis désolée mais j'ai décidé d'abandonner cette fanfiction ... Mais non je plaisante :D Je vais juste la réécrire en mieux donc faire une sorte de "remake". Voilà. Le chapitre 1 est actuellement en cours et devrait donc être posté très rapidement. L'histoire ne sera pas changée mais des détails seront ajoutés. Je suis vraiment désolée mais cette version là ne me plaisait pas du tout ! Vous pouvez me pardonner ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon alors finalement j'ai changé d'idée devant votre air insistant à savoir la suite x) Et aussi parce que le premier chapitre est long à se terminer xD Bref, comme vous l'avez attendu longtemps ce chapitre, je vous laisse lire ! PS : Je pense que je vais d'abord terminer cette fic avant de poster la nouvelle version !_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Kidnapping …**_

* * *

Voilà. Natsu et moi en sommes à notre dernière heure de colle pour la journée. Alors que je regarde le sol, pensive, la voix de mon ami me ramène à la raison :

 **\- Dis, Lucy. Quand tu fais tes malaises, est-ce que tu rêves ?**

Je le regarde en écarquillant les yeux. Pourquoi cette question, soudainement ? Je devrais lui en parler ? Raconter ces drôles de souvenirs ? Oui. Je lui fais confiance.

 **\- Tu me promets de ne le répéter à personne ?**

 **\- Juré !** Répondit-il en levant une main

 **\- Je ne rêve pas. Je me souviens.**

 **\- Tu te souviens ?** Répète-t-il

 **\- Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon enfance. Et lorsque je fais ces malaises, les fragments de mon passé me reviennnent petit à petit.** Expliquais-je

 **\- Et qu'as-tu appris ?**

Je pince mes lèvres. Ces souvenirs sont si douloureux. Est-ce que je dois vraiment lui en parler ? Devant son air insistant, je ne peux malheureusement rien lui cacher.

 **\- Je te fais un résumé rapide.**

 **\- OK.**

 **\- En gros, lorsque j'avais six ans, ma famille a été attaquée. Je ne sais pas si mes parents ont survécus. J'essaie alors de m'enfuir mais j'ai été retrouvée. Ensuite, ils ont fait de moi leur esclave. Je ne sais rien d'autre, pour l'instant.**

 **\- Lucy …**

Un larme coule le long ma joue. Je l'essuie rapidement. Je déteste faire preuve d'autant de faiblesse devant quelqu'un. Puis Natsu me prend dans ses bras et me murmure à l'oreille :

 **\- Moi aussi, j'ai été enlevé à ma famille.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ouai.**

Le rose défait son emprise sur moi. Il regarde le sol d'un air pensif puis il m'explique un peu plus :

 **\- Quand j'avais cinq ans, le village dans lequel je vivais a été attaqué. Mes parents sont morts. Et j'étais le seul survivant. Les types qui ont fait ça me le paierons un jour ! Bref, alors que je m'enfuyais le plus loin possible, je fis une rencontre inattendue.**

Il marque une pose, comme pour laisser le suspense durer.

 **\- Alors ? Il se passe quoi ensuite ?!** Demandais-je, plus qu'impatiente

 **\- Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi si je t'explique, hein ?**

 **\- Juré !** Dis-je en levant une main

 **\- Très bien. J'ai rencontré la plus époustouflante des créatures : un dragon.**

 **\- Un dragon ?**

 **\- Ouai. Et ben ce dragon, c'est ce bon vieux Ignir dont je parlais tout à l'heure ! Il m'a élevé comme son propre fils.**

 **\- Et qu'est-il devenu ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Un jour, je me suis réveillé, et je me trouvais dans cette ville. J'avais quinze ans.**

La sonnerie retentit, coupant court à notre discussion.

 **\- J'ai été heureux de discuter avec toi, Lucy !**

Natsu prit ses affaires et sortit de la salle. J'ignorais qu'il possédait un passé aussi troublant. Le pauvre … Quand j'y pense, si ce sont vraiment mes souvenirs que je vois de temps en temps, je n'ai pas eu une enfance facile, moi non plus. Mais, contrairement à lui, j'ai toujours une chance, même infime, de savoir un jour si mes parents sont en vie. Lui, il les a sans doute perdu à jamais. Et malgré tout, il garde le sourire et ne pleure pas. J'aimerais être aussi forte que lui. Avec un petit sourire, tout e même triste, je prends moi aussi mes affaires et sors de la salle. Je suis étonnée de voir Mavis qui m'attend devant la porte. Comme est-elle au courant que je suis ici ? Elle a dû soit nous voir entrer, sois elle a dû demander. Bref. Nous nous saluons puis nous sortons toutes les deux de l'enceinte de l'établissement. De quoi voulait-elle me parler ? Ca avait l'air urgent, vu le ton grave sur lequel la Stratège des Fées comme l'appelle Sting, me le dit. Nous marchons pendant un petit instant, sans rien à nous dire. La situation est tout de même un petit peu embarrassante. Je regarde la jolie blonde à côté de moi. Elle regarde droit devant, l'air sévère. Je commence à avoir de plus en plus peur de ce dont on va parler. Mavis s'arrête alors près d'un banc à l'abri des regards.

 **\- Assis-toi, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oui, très bien …**

Je m'assois, le cœur battant de plus en plus. De quoi veut-elle me parler ? Elle me fait vraiment flipper, dans ce genre de moment. La blonde s'assit à côté de moi et prit la parole :

 **\- Tu a souvent fait des malaises, ces derniers temps ?**

Je suis étonnée par sa question. J'en ai fais seulement deux en sa présence, serait-ce suffisant pour semer le doute dans les esprits ?

 **\- J'en ai fais trois pour l'instant.**

 **\- Que vois-tu lorsque tu sombres dans le noir ?**

Mavis me demande cela comme si c'était normal. Dois-je lui en parler ? Certes, elle est mon amie mais … ce n'est pas comme avec Natsu ! Bon je peux bien lui avouer quand même. Après tout, peut-être pourra-t-elle m'aider. Je lui raconte donc.

 **\- Je vois. Lucy, comme nous tous à Fairy Tail, tu as connue une enfance difficile. Je pense que Makarov a dû le sentir, bien que t'avais aucun souvenir de tout cela le jour de votre rencontre. Tu ,n'es donc pas à Fairy Tail par hasard. Tu es spéciale.**

 **\- Spéciale ? Comment pourrais-je être spéciale ?**

 **\- Bien évidemment que tu n'es pas comme les autres !** S'exclama une vois derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons toutes les deux et faisons face à l'ennemi des Fées, Sting. Encore là, lui ?! Mais quand va-t-il me lâcher celui-là ?! Minute ! Est-ce qu'il vient d'entendre toute notre conversation ? Oh non ! Manquait plus que ça !

 **\- Est-ce que tu te souviens maintenant, Lucy ? De notre relation ? De ce que j'ai fais pour toi ?**

 **\- Ce que … tu as fais … ?**

Mais de quoi veut-il parler ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Et Sting est la seule personne à qui je peux demander. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire. Tout devient flou autour de moi, mon esprit est embrumé et bientôt, je sombrais dans le néant.

* * *

 _ **Je dois avoir treize ans. Mon corps est recouvert d'ecchymoses, de bleus, de traces rouges, de griffures. Je pleure. Devant moi se tient un homme. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi et semble plutôt vieux. Il tient dans sa main droite un fouet et dans l'autre, des menottes.**_

 _\- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu fais une bêtise, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Je … Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !_

 _ **En plus de pleurer à chaudes larmes, tout mon corps tremblait. Je sais ce que cet homme veut me faire. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait. Chaque nuit, je passe le pire des calvaires. Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de résister. J'ai beau pleurer, crier, hurler, il prend du plaisir à écouter mes souffrances. Alors que ma « punition » vient de se terminer, un jeune homme blond, un peu plus vieux que moi, entre subitement dans la pièce.**_

 _\- Gemma !_ _**Hurle-t-il,**_ _arrêtez ! Je ne supporte plus d'entendre cette pauvre petite pleurer !_

 _\- De toute façon, j'ai terminé._ _ **Dit le vieil homme en sortant.**_

 _ **Le blond le regarde partir d'un air mauvais puis ferme la porte. Il s'approche alors de moi. Ayant peur, je me mets en boule sur le côté et je recommence à pleurer.**_

 _\- Ne crains rien,_ _**me rassure le blond.**_ _Il ne te fera plus rien ce soir. Et je ne te ferai rien non plus._

 _ **Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je me mets alors à hurler de ne pas me toucher.**_

 _\- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il te fait. Je dois avouer qu'il est cruel. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'arrêter !_

 _ **Je me retourne puis pouvoir le regarder. Je sèche mes larmes. Ce que je vis tout les soirs est atroce, mais sa présence ici ma rassure beaucoup.**_

 _\- Je m'appelle Sting,_ _**se présente-t-il.**_ _Et toi ? Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

 _\- Je … m'appelle Lucy ..._

* * *

Lorsque je me réveille, je constate que je suis dans une chambre. Pas celle de Fairy Tail, une autre. Une chambre ... Que j'aurais préféré oublier ou plutôt préféré ne jamais revenir. Prise de panique, j'essaye de me relever mais je constate que je suis attachée au lit par des menottes. Je remarque alors quelqu'un qui fixe. Me rappelant alors de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce lorsque j'était plus jeune, je commence à me débattre et à pleurer. Non ! Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça ! JAMAIS ! La personne qui me fixe s'approche un peu plus de moi. Prise d'une violente peur, je ferme les yeux et me débat de plus en plus. Une main vient alors me caresser les cheveux, puis le visage. Et une voix qui ne m'est pas inconnue se met alors à parler.

 **\- Je dois avouer que cette terreur sur ton visage m'avait manqué !**

Sting ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'intention de me faire ?!

* * *

 _Voilà. J'attends impatiemment vos avis sur ce chapitre 6 ! Au fait, il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle va pas trop cous manquer x) Vraiment, vos commentaires m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Merci énormément de suivre cette fiction ! Je tiens aussi à vous dire qu'il y aura beaucoup plus de détails dans la nouvelle version, surtout concernant ce dernier souvenir de Lucy. Bref, je vous dis à très bientôt et vous fait de gros bisous ! :*_


End file.
